


Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Betaed, Blood, Canon Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oneshot, Stabbing, Vitya needs to calm down, Yuri is a pork nugget, Yuri will do anything for Victor, character’s name spelled Victor, homophobic assholes, this is kinda cringey, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yūri and Victor were just trying to enjoy their day out, but something unexpected happens that ruins it all..Apologies if this is kinda cringe, I wrote it when I was 13 for another fandom and I changed the names in it recently.





	Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor's pov  
Yūri and I are in town. Nothing special but we need to get makka more doggo food.  
Yūri slips his hand into mine, I love it when he does it I'm public because he used to be so scared of telling people we were a couple but now it's like he wants to tell everyone, and I want to too.  
"You know I love you right Vitya"  
"I didn't actually Yūri dearest, it's not like you have told me about 50 times today and it's only noon" I joke  
It's true. For some reason he just keeps telling me that he loves me at really random times and I'm not too sure why.  
"Victor ?"  
"What?? I love you too pork nugget" I kiss him on the head to reassure him that I was joking 

"EEEEEWWWWWW FAGS" I hear someone shout and I don't think they are that far away.  
Yūri spots them before I do and sticks his middle up at them.  
One of them notices and shouts back at us  
"GO SUCK YOUR BOYFRIENDS COCK, FAG ASSES"  
I turn to Yūri who at this point is red in the face and I can almost see steam coming out of his ears.  
"Babe, calm down and just ignore them okay"  
"Vitya I really want to go punch the guy, he us doing my fucking head in"  
"I don't want you to get in trouble"

"STOP FLIRTING AND COME AT ME, OH WAIT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT, FUCKING POOFS!"

"Yūri run!" I say and I grab his hand and start to sprint. About 7 people run after us and they are all pretty fast so we know we have no chance of loosing them.

"Victor in here" Yuuri pulls me into a little side street and kisses me.  
"I love you... I love you Vitya... I really do" he says clearly out of breath  
"I love you too Yūri"  
I kiss him again because he deserves it.

"Right fags, what one of you wants to go first" A blond guy says twirling a knife around his fingers

Yūri leans in and kisses me on the forehead  
"I'm sorry" he whispers in my ear  
"Yūri NOOOOO"  
But it's too late the blonde guy has already stabbed him in the side and there is nothing I can do about it.

He collapses to the ground and I fall too. I'm not hurt. Just shocked. How could anyone do this to my little piggy. He is just so precious. I sit next to Yūri. The ground next to him turning red. I start to cry. Not just a few tears. It's like my eyes are clouds on a really rainy day.

The blond guy laughs as if enjoying my pain  
"I think we should just leave this one alive don't you think?"  
A girl nods and he puts his arm around her.  
" You will pay for this!" I say  
"Oh will I now, what can you do now your little boyfriend is dead"  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HE ISN'T DEAD"  
I see Yuuri smile at me, it's small but I know that he definitely isn't dead.  
"Why were you kissing him if he isn't your boyfriend then faggot"  
"HE'S MY FUCKING FIANCÉ"  
It's weird saying that. I never swear but he did just stab my fiancé so I do have a valid reason.  
"Well then looks like the fag wedding is off. Oopsies"

BEEEBAAAAWWW BEEEEBAAAWWW

"Fuck" a guy wearing a black hoodie says and all 7 of them run off. Leaving me holding Yūri in a puddle of blood.

"Hello, police"  
"OVER HERE" I shout

About 3 police officers come round the corner.  
"Hi love" says a police woman with a soft voice "are you okay?"  
"I am. B..b..but he isn't" I try to say through my tears  
"I can see that" she says "can you tell me your names?"  
"He's Yūri a..and...and I'm Victor "  
"Thanks love" she writes something down in a little note book  
"Please help him" I say  
"There is an ambulance on the way"

As if on cue 2 paramedics run round the corner with a stretcher  
"Excuse me love" one of them say

I move out the way and they start to put Yūri on the stretcher. I watch them help him breathe and patch up the stab wound so he doesn't loose anymore blood

"Victor was it?" A policeman says  
"Eh yeah"  
"Do you mind answering some questions for me"  
"Sure" I say but I'm still half crying  
"Why do you think they attacked you"  
"Eh well.... I kissed him and they called us fags and..... He stuck his finger up at them.... But they kept saying things and we ran but.... They followed us and... They said who wants to go first..... He kissed me and said sorry ...then ......then,....,th......."  
I can't finish I just burst out in tears again. The policeman pats my shoulder trying to comfort me but it's not working. All I can think about is what will happen to Yūri, if he will be okay for our wedding, or skating or if he will be okay at all.  
I shut that out because I can't think of a world without My Yūri. Well I can but I don't want to because I have basically watched him grow as a skater and I really don't want to loose him.

Time skip  
5 hours later

I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room. Still crying. They won't let me in to see him because he still isn't in a stable condition. I've been told to go home but I'm not leaving without my Yūri.  
The police asked me a few more questions about the people who were there when it happened, they also told me a passer by had saw them chasing us and had phoned them before the stabbing even happened.  
I try not to think of anything to put my mind at rest. It doesn't work.

Time skip  
12 hours later (from the stabbing)

His parents have been called now. They rushed to the hospital but like me weren't allowed to see him. They try and talk to me. I know they feel the same way I do but I can't talk to anyone right now.  
"Vicc-chan, we got on a flight as soon as we could" says Hiroko, Yūri's mother  
"Oh hi"  
"Oh Vicc-chan, by the way you have blood on your coat"  
That sets me off again because I know that it's Yūri's blood. They let me cry into their shoulders so not that many people hear me. By this time it's 1 in the morning and I am starting to get tired but I can't sleep until I know that my little pork nugget is okay.

Time skip  
14 hours later (from the stabbing)

"Victor Nikiforov "  
I pop my head up to see a male nurse standing with a clip board  
"You can go in now"  
"Isheokay?" I ramble  
"He is now, he might be a bit groggy from the medicine though"  
I don't care if he is groggy all I care about is that he is alive.  
"Follow me" says the nurse

We walk down a few corridors until we get to a room with Yūri's name on the door.  
"Just go in, and take as long as you need"  
"Thankyou" I blurt out

I push open the door and I see Yūri lying on a bed directly in front of me. He has his eyes closed  
"I don't need anymore pain killers I'm fine" he says  
"I didn't come to give you pain killers Mr Katsuki" I say jokingly  
He opens his eyes. His face lights up immediately.  
"VITYA" it's almost a scream "oh my god am I glad to see you. Come here and kiss me"  
I walk over and kiss him for what feels like forever. But I really don't care because I love him so much.  
"Why did you not come in sooner?"  
"I wasn't allowed. If I was I would have been here as soon as you were in this room."  
"Have you slept? you look super tired"  
"No I was worried about you and I couldn't sleep."  
"Why am I not surprised."  
"Anyway what's actually happened?"  
"Eh it was just the skin that was punctured thankfully so I should be allowed out super soon"  
"Oh thank god. I really thought you were going to die"  
"What me Katsuki Yūri give up never. I fail at things sometimes but I'm never a quitter. Well since you became my coach anyways"  
"I love you so much Yūri"  
"I love you too Vitya"

Time skip  
3 weeks later

Yūri got out of hospital a week after it happened. They wanted to keep an eye on him. Thankfully I was allowed in to see him everyday. The person who stabbed and his little gang were caught 10 minutes after it happened. All of them have been put in prison for hate crimes and the blond guy got a life sentence for attempted manslaughter. We are going out again today for the first time.

All I want is for my Yūri to be happy, and I am so glad that what happened didn't change him.

I'm lucky to have him..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
